Rei Soraka
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 空歌 (Soraka; Sky Song) - She likes sky. レイ (Rei; Bell) - Refers to her voice which is ringing, written in kanji "鈴". Previous name: 空音子鈴 (Soraneko Rei) Alias: Suzu - wheres her first name, Rei (鈴), could be read as. |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: SkyVoiceLoid (UTAU) MODEL: SK-13 - ''imprinted on her headphone. 'SK' is the short term for (S)ora(K)oe-loid (SkyVoiceloid). (Doesn't have anything to do with the Skyloid)'' |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Female ' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'237.1 Hz (A#3)' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Hiro Kaine '(male-counterpart; she considering him as friend) '''Akeru Soraka '(Twin brother; fellow SkyVoiceLoid) Tsune Kiboune (fellow SkyVoiceLoid; "little brother") 'Ikko Sadame '(fellow SkyVoiceLoid; "little sister") |- | align="center"|AGE |'''18 | align="center"|GENRE |'Any' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'TBA' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |52.2''' kg''' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Paper airplane' | align="center"|CREATOR |'Arisa (dA) , (Twitter)' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'155.8 cm' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Arisa' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'Concept Art,deviantArt,Pixiv ' |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'December 13' | align="center"|LIKES | Sweets, high places, sky, starry sky, winds, seas, number 13, her friends, fellow SkyVoiceLoid | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'Nico Nico Douga,Youtube' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'July 6, 2011' | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Being teased, thunder, hurting others, gossip, shopping, make-up, saying bad things about others, bitter food' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'TBA' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: A cheerful girl who likes wind and high places very much. Despite of her looks which looks mature but Rei sometime acts like a 14-years-old child who likes to play very much. She doesn't likes gossip, make-up and shopping likes other girls but she still like braclet and silver jewerly. Her fashion senses may be lame because she likes simple clothes and easy to move. A very blunt person in relationship. |} Character Design Hair color: Black with purple highlights Hair style: Her long knee-length hair was tied up at the end of it Headgear: A dark purple beret with a wing-like pin and golden ribbon Headphone: Only one at her right where's it imprinted her UTAU number Eye color: Purple shade Shirt: White sleeves blouse with red ribbon tied up with a wing-like pin Pants: '''A long blue-black skirt with a cut at the left side '''Shoes: '''A pair of white and purple shoes with red ribbon '''Nationality: Malaysian - Japanese Voice Configuration Rei's voicebank list: ACT4 aka FINALE : DL1 || DL2 Midnight: DL1|| DL2 - A VCV + CV voicebank using 5-mora. Encoded in hiragana. : '*NOTE: 'Updated oto. Just put it inside the renzoku's folder. All her voicebanks support romaji and hiragana and also in CV (except for VCV voicebank of course). Genderbend Hiro's voice could be obtained by setting her flag at g+16 and a lot clear at octave lower than C5 and some rendering option. Appearently, the creator had created another genderbend of Rei, using flag g+10, named Kaede Amene aka Rufino Leonardo, which had created immature male voice with a little hinted of Rei's voice. However, Kaede was not classified as UTAU as he was created by accidentally using the creator's oc. Extra Character Relation *Nao Yoshiko (Friend, Favourite duet) *Shiho Koene (Friend) *Yoru Yusune (Close friend) *Nana Tenshine (Friend) *Kaeru Kowairo (Friend) *Nami Utaune (Admirer) *Wakana Ayane (Admirer) *Rei Daisanne (Friend of same given name(?); Favourite duet) *Aki Hisoka (Friend) *Lin Shizu (Friend) *Yuki Oruganne (Close friend) *Tsuyoi Oto 0701 (Friend) *Shiki Mineko (Friend) *Arua Song (Friend) *Rui Toune (Friend) *Kurone Seikakuiro (Friend) *Kiku Yukine (Friend) *Crystal Yukimine (Fellow Malaysian) *E-CH0 (Adopted Little Brother; Fashionista Duo) *Yui Sorane (Admirer) Facts *She can reach high notes but cannot reach low notes *She also can do drama and act *If she's missing, you could found her at the high places like roof or tree *She had problems talking with a person at first time Usage Clause *Do not change any appearances that already given out unless there is changes that have been made by the creator *Avoided mary-sues nor plagiarism (thief, copying or etc) *DO NOT pitch the voicebank *She is free to use, NOT for SALE *Any changes on her should be noticed to the creator at any media you could find her *You are allowed to fix her oto.ini but you are not allowed to distributed it Certified true and correct from Rei's creator, Arisa. ONLY the creator could make the changes of this page! The content of this page are subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from Malaysia Category:SkyVoiceLoid Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Soprano Voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Hiragana Alias Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables Category:UTAUloids released in 2011